Talk:Ekans Line/FRLG/@comment-2A02:1810:1C32:2900:6D11:97D3:318E:CFA9-20171228094631
I feel like Arbok gets much more credit than it should in the champion battle. For reference, a few calcs I made with a level 63 Arbok against the champ's level 63 Charizard/Blastoise. These calcs were made with neutral natures, 0 EVs and full IVs. 0 Atk Arbok Rock Slide vs. 0 HP / 0 Def Charizard: 152-180 (80 - 94.7%) -- guaranteed 2HKO 0 SpA Charizard Fire Blast vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Arbok: 109-129 (64.8 - 76.7%) -- guaranteed 2HKO 0 SpA Blaze Charizard Fire Blast vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Arbok: 160-190 (95.2 - 113%) -- 75% chance to OHKO Just being at the same level as his Charizard isn't enough to guarantee the OHKO. Arbok requires at least some investment in Attack, be it through nature or EVs. Furthermore, it's very likely that Charizard will outspeed Arbok, and a critical Fire Blast will kill it. If both Charizard and Arbok survive the first turn, you will find yourself in a position where you need to switch in something on a Blaze boosted Charizard with Fire Blast, because Arbok most likely gets outsped and possibly OHKOd. 0 Atk Arbok Return vs. 0 HP / 0 Def Blastoise: 42-50 (21.8 - 26%) -- 5.6% chance to 4HKO 0 Atk Arbok Double-Edge vs. 0 HP / 0 Def Blastoise: 49-58 (25.5 - 30.2%) -- guaranteed 4HKO 0 SpA Arbok Giga Drain vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Blastoise: 40-48 (20.8 - 25%) -- 0% chance to 4HKO You might as well try to tickle Blastoise with a feather. And yes, those are Arbok's strongest moves against Blastoise. Meanwhile, let's see how Blastoise hits back. 0 SpA Blastoise Hydro Pump vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Arbok: 88-105 (52.3 - 62.5%) -- guaranteed 2HKO 0 SpA Torrent Blastoise Hydro Pump vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Arbok: 132-156 (78.5 - 92.8%) -- guaranteed 2HKO Yeahhh. While not as devastatingly powerful as Charizard, Blastoise can make up for that by absolutely tanking everything that Arbok can use to hell and beyond. Also, a critical non-Torrent-boosted Hydro Pump is more than able to off your Arbok. And while I'm at it, I might as well try this one too. 0 Atk Arbok Double-Edge vs. 0 HP / 0 Def Venusaur: 56-67 (29 - 34.7%) -- 6.9% chance to 3HKO 0 Atk Arbok Return vs. 0 HP / 0 Def Venusaur: 48-57 (24.8 - 29.5%) -- 100% chance to 4HKO While this damage output may not be too bad compared to the one against Blastoise, Arbok still doesn't prefer this matchup. Basically, a victory against Venusaur requires stalling out his Synthesis PP and Full Restores, and even then you're in trouble, because it's entirely possible that Venusaur set up Growths while you were trying to scratch it with Arbok. +4 0 SpA Venusaur Solar Beam vs. 0 HP / 0 SpD Arbok: 150-177 (89.2 - 105.3%) -- 37.5% chance to OHKO As soon as Venusaur has been able to set up four Growths, it is able to OHKO Arbok with non-Overgrow-boosted SolarBeam. So Arbok is best off avoiding this matchup as well. Other than that, Rhydon and Alakazam need to be avoided as well due to their type advantages, and Arcanine and Gyarados just have more damage output than Arbok. The only 'mons in that battle that Arbok can safely engage are Exeggutor and to a lesser extent Pidgeot.